Call My Name
by ninja99k
Summary: Hinamori Momo has never felt so broken. She doesn't want there pity ether. But what if He is also lonesome now that she is out of the photo? What will he do to get the pain he feels out of his heart? MomoAizen and some HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes open

_**Call My Name**_

_Her eyes open_

_Her memory returns_

_Her eyes water_

_The pain kicks in_

_What will become of the life once perfect?_

_He watches her from the shadows_

_Her heart is broken_

_Her mind is lost_

_Her body is frail_

_Why can't she see,_

_What's right in front of her?_

_But he simply watches_

_He sits at his throne_

_Grinning upon the pain he has cased_

_But the smile disappears_

_The silent's is numbing_

_In the deepest corner of his mind, _

_He misses his name being called by her_

To lie there, unwilling to live, was the easiest thing to do at the moment. 'What's the point of my existence?' she says to herself. Tears water up in her eyes. She trusted him with her life! He was everything to her, why? Why could she have been so blind? She hurt her dear friends to. She pointed her sword at them! 'I can never speak to them again, not after what I have done!'

It was weeks after Captain Aizen had betrayed her and the Soul Society. Everyone was on end, still trying to recover. To do such a thing was unspeakable! He had planed it all from the start as well, using people like chest pieces. Planning out his actions right under there noises. But why? Why go though such lengths? It still confused her.

She just lay there, not wanting to live. It seemed childish, but the reality is that she still is a child. She tried to grow up to fast. But this resulted in her being naïve and helpless. It was hopeless, why even bother to get up. She didn't want pity from her subordinates; she wanted her life back, her calm, carefree life. When the only thing to worry about was the pile of unnecessary paper work that took for ever to complete.

As the time passes, she began to forget the pain, or maybe she just put on a mask to hide how she really felt. She didn't want the pity that everyone was giving her. They were all trying so hard to be kind to her. And she tried her best to make them feel like they were helping her. When really, she just kept it all inside.

* * *

"Hinamori…?" Came a familiar voice. She looked up from her papers and replied quietly, "Y-yes Captain Hitsugaya?" He slowly opened to door. He felt uneasy with her calling him 'Captain'. He had always nagged her to call him that, and when she didn't he would scold her. But now that she was, it felt like there was a thick wall between them.

He looked at her, but she quickly looked back at the papers on her desk.

"S…so, you want some help with that?" He asked putting on a fake smile.

"No." She quietly replied without even looking up.

"Oh… ok… well, I just thought that maybe you would want to talk… now that I'm back from the human world for a little while…" He said taking a step forward.

She just kept writing.

He looked down, 'Why is she doing this?' He thought.

"You… uhh, you know that I'm not mad at you right? Cause we already went over this, it wasn't your fault that you… uhh, _accused_ me. It's all behind us… right?" He said still looking at the floor; his fake smile was getting harder to keep on.

"Yeah…" She replied.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something else, but Momo suddenly stood up. She neatly placed the papers into a pile, then walked past him and out the door without even give him a glance. He just stood there; a numb sensation came over his body once she slid the door closed. 'Why…' He thought, 'why is she doing this? I don't understand…'

She pushed her back against the door once she closed it. "I'm sorry…" she whispered before heading off to her quarters.

She got little sleep that night, much like most of her other nights. They were always so confusing. Dreams of her former Captain, and how he had been deceiving her the entire time. But still in her heart she cared for him more then anything.

She never talked to anyone about how she felt anymore, she was afraid that they might look poorly upon her for still having feelings for him after what he had done. She would sit out on that roof top and look at the stars. She would always wonder what it would feel like if he where still here. She would gaze at the moon and wonder if he was looking at it to.

* * *

"The tides have changed…" He said looking up at the tall ceiling.

"Pardon…?" Asked the grinning man leaning against the wall.

"Things… aren't right…" He replied still looking up

The grinning man raised his eyebrow, "What things, sir?"

The man closed his eyes, "The things that are lurking in ones heart…"

* * *

**So there you have the first chapter thingy! My original version was better, but my power went off and knowing me, I didn't save it after the first page… so I lost about two pages of some fine story making. You know how it goes to… its hard to draw the same picture twice, and the same goes for a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_She cries herself to sleep_

_Wanting things back the way they were_

_She can't breath_

_He wonders what went wrong_

_Shouldn't she turn to him?_

_Why can't she let the past go?_

_He cannot fill the emptiness in his heart_

_She completed him_

_He hung his head,_

_Thinking about the mistake he had made_

* * *

He wanted her so badly, why couldn't she see that? Why was she still lurking in the memories of the past? It wasn't fair, he had always loved her, but she never saw that. That's when he knew, he had to tell her, tell her how he really felt.

"Hinamori…" He said, joining her on the roof top the next night, "I have to tell you something important!"

She just looked at the scenery in front of her.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, 'Well here goes nothing…' He thought

"I-I love you!" He softly said those three words. At first he was crushed by her not responding, but then realized at she was crying. He rushed to her side.

"S-Siro… I-I love you too, but… but…" She started but was cut off when he gently wrapped his arms around her, embracing her, protecting her. She felt uncomfortable, she didn't love him _that _way, he was her best friend, he was like her little brother… not her…her…

"N-no…" she whispered, slowly pushing him away. He let go and looked at her with disbelief. 'No? No! W-why no, why…' He thought.

"I'm so sorry…" Tears rolled down her face, "but I don't… don't love you that way."

There was a long dreary pause before she whispered, "You are more like my brother…"

He's heart was shattered. 'Like my brother…' rang though his head. How can it be? He loved her so much! He always stood up for her! He was always there for her! Her always listened when she wanted to talk! He would kill anyone that hurt her! He'd die for her! Then she rejected him! It was like his world just broke into hundreds of shards of glass.

Hitsugaya slowly stood up; he turned on his heel and sadly walked away. Before he left, he took one last look at the crying girl and sourly muttered, "I'm leaving in the morning, going back to the human world, so I can finish my mission of bringing down..."

* * *

'So she did survive…' He thought sitting back on his throne.

A man entered the room.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" asked the pale man, kneeling down.

"Ulquoirra, I have called you here to send you on a _personal _mission." Aizen paused "I need you to collect a certain soul for me."

"Yes." Ulquoirra replied.

"Bring this soul to me alive." Aizen continued, "You will have to conceal your spiritual pressure, so you do not cause any battles to begin.

"As you wish." He replied, "Does this soul have a name?"

Aizen grinned, "Her name is…"

* * *

"Vice-captain Hinamori Momo! Good evening! You are out late!" One of the squad five officers called as she walked down the hallways. She had been hearing her comrades trying to act as normal as possible, but she saw though there masks. Everywhere she went people would put on fake smiles and act as if everything was alright, but it didn't help her one bit, and she was beginning to get sick of it.

So when no one was around that night, she snuck out of the soul society's gates and went wandering though a near by forest. As she walked she remembered all the times that Captain Aizen would take them on important missions in these forests to destroy hollows and keep the peace. She really missed the days she spent with Aizen; she didn't care about what they were doing, as long as she got to be around her captain.

All of a sudden she felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. She stopped walking and looked around, sweat dripped down her face. She quickly started walking back to the Soul Society. Her walking turned into jogging, and the jogging turned into running. She was so scared; she could feel eyes watching her, preying on her, ready to attack. Then she suddenly stopped. Fear came over her as she slowly turned around to see red eyes looking at her. Hundreds of eyes belonging to hollows where heading toward her! She fell backward at the sight and shielded her face just when they were about to attack. But there howls stopped. All that could be heard now where foot steps, slowly coming right toward her. Once they stopped she carefully moved her arms away from her face. Her eyes filled with fear when she saw the man standing in front of her. He wore all white and towered over her.

She wanted to run! But her body wouldn't move. He reached his hand out toward her. She quickly jumped back, and pulled out her sword and without even thinking she lunged toward him. But the next thing she knew he was on her side and his hand was in her stomach. She gasped for air but found none.

Her body collapsed in his arms. And as quickly as he came, he left.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen next? I don't even know yet …yeah… I write better on the spot! Keep reading for the next chapter!**

**PS: I'm going on vaca for a month (I know! A MONTH! So unfair!) so I most likely won't be able to update for awhile due to my lack of a labtop (more unfairness!) I'm really sorry! I will update as soon as I get back to this stupid computer, and I will try to write if I get a chance to go on a computer on my trip! I may be able to add one more chapter before I go (in a few days)! **

**Thanks for reading and have a good summer! **


	3. Chapter 3

She sees her life before her eyes

_She sees her life before her eyes_

_The happiness _

_The sadness _

_And the pain_

_He can't believe her_

_How could she be so cold?_

_She meant everything to him_

_And he was so easily broken_

_He waits_

_Wondering how she will react_

_Will she forgive him?_

* * *

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" He asked out loud

"I think you should give her some time, Captain…" She replied leaning over the back of the office sofa.

"Really?" He asked looking at her.

She slowly nodded, "Yeah… that's usually the best thing to do…"

"But I can't take it!" He said burring his head in his arms as he sat at his desk.

Everything that happened ran though his mind. He slowly looked up at his vice captain, "Matsumoto, I know it's late, but I _have_ to talk to her!" He walked toward the door then paused, "Please get some sleep." He turned and looked at her, giving her an uneasy smile. "Ok?"

"Captain…" She muttered as he walked out. She knew what he was referring to, the fact that she wasn't sleeping because the thought of Gin kept her awake. Then her eyes opened wide, "How did you know that I wasn't sleeping?" She sat there a few seconds, "Pervert…"

He couldn't find her any where though. He really started to get worried when he couldn't even detect her spiritual pressure. "Momo… where are you?!"

* * *

"W-where am I?" She muttered as she came to. She was lying on a pile of pillows in a white room. As her eyes began to focus she noticed a figure in the corner of the room. She shot up. Her body froze. 'I-it can't be!' but her eyes didn't lie, it was _him_!

He slowly stood up, but as soon as he did she pulled herself further away. His eyes saddened, as he watched her. She looked so scared to see him, he felt so broken. He had lost his chance with her. He had used her and hurt her. Why would she ever go back to him now? He slowly walked toward the door but then stopped when he heard her whisper it: "C-captain… A-Aizen…?"

He slowly turned around to see tears in her eyes. She didn't look as scared but still shocked. He gently smiled his calming smile, "Yes Momo…?"

There was a pause before she whispered, "Wh-what happened to you?" Tears ran down her face and dripped onto the pillows. His eyes widened; he felt like he had just been punch in the stomach. Then he realized it, she didn't recognize him with his new look. He turned, messed up his hair and pulled out a pair of glasses. He turned back and smiled at her. Her expression eased slightly but she still seemed terrified of him.

What could he say to her? I'm sorry? It just wouldn't cut it. He looked down, he was sick of himself! How could he have hurt her so much? He clenched his fists.

"W-why…" he heard her whisper. He looked up at her, "Why, why did you leave?" Her tears continued, "And why did you bring me here? I-I don't understand?!"

"Hina…mori…" He looked down again, "I no that you probably will never forgive me, but I'm so sorry for what I did to you! I just never realized how much I really needed you until now… I'm sorry for bring you here…" He turned to leave, but Momo stood up, "C-captain… I… I… I need you to!" She stepped toward him, "Please, please… I'm just so confused right now…" She stopped walking and fell to her knees, sobbing.

He stood there. What should he do? Should he comfort her, or will she just push him back? He wasn't sure anymore… he thought that he was a man of knowledge and power, but what did he know?

* * *

**Awe, so sad… anyways! Last chapter till I get back from my vaca! Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Ahh!**

**Have a good summer everyone! -, **


End file.
